


First song I play for you

by stennma



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kind of Christmas, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stennma/pseuds/stennma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco proves that he can play the guitar to Mario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First song I play for you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I never thought I would do a songfic just because I never thought I would, but here it is. Hope it doesn't suck?  
> (But probably will)

Marco was just resting his head on Mario’s arm and was running his own hand up and down Mario’s chest and belly while the two were about to go to sleep. It was just a few days after Christmas. They were just so happy to finally have a break from just life and everything in general to spend it with each other. It was that reason that absolutely nothing else mattered to them but each other’s presence. Marco breaks the comfortable silence.

 

“Remember a few years ago; how you gave me that really gorgeous classical guitar for Christmas?”

 

“Yeah.” Mario scoffs. He narrows his eyes at Marco and then glances at the guitar sitting in the corner of their bedroom because it’s been sitting there and, “I have never seen you picked that thing up since like maybe, March and that was because you were moving it out of the way because I kept on tripping on it. I doubt you even know how to play it besides Ode to Joy because literally everyone can play that.” 

 

He was prepared for Mario’s very unimpressed and questioning attitude towards Marco’s ability to play the guitar because Mario _had_ never seen Marco play before.

However, he was kind of maybe practicing in secret for the last few months for Mario. He chuckles and says back, “Quite the contrary. Bring me that guitar and I’ll show you.”

 

Mario sighs and exasperatedly lets out a “ ** _FINE_**.” but he still proceeds to get up and hand the guitar to Marco. 

 

Marco’s flashing that _really_ obnoxious grin at Mario where his eyes crinkle, his nose flares a little. It’s obnoxious right now sole because it’s just sooo adorable but he can’t admit it. It makes actually Mario furious, because Marco got into his mind that he would be a guitarist, play on the street and crowds of people would swarm at him and drop like, thousand dollar tips because he claims, “Baby, I’ll be **_that_** good.” Marco saw a certain simple but mesmerizing guitar in the window of a small antique feeling music shop they passed by and Marco’s eyes were just literally glued on it. Christmas time came a few weeks later and Mario made it his obligation to find that guitar. It took a week of hunting for that thing because that guitar was sold from that antique shop so obviously nothing else was like that guitar (plus it was a left handed guitar) but it was all worth it when his Woody said that was when he realized how much Mario loved him because he went through a lot of trouble. 

 

Marco sits up to grab the instrument his lover and rests it on his lap while Mario lays back down onto the king sized bed, into a much cozier position. Just when Mario was about to shut his eyes, Marco starts strumming a few melodic sounding but still semi-narcissistic cords to get his Sunny all riled up, and it works because Mario **_sits_**  his ass the fuck back up, because, fuck. Besides Marco's voice, that strum of chords sounded like it was sent from heaven and not to mention how surprised he was. 

 

He looks at Marco then the guitar then back at Marco with wide eyes and his mouth gaped. The older one stops playing, chuckles and his grin says something like, 'see what I said thirty seconds ago about me being good at guitar? Well I was right.' But Mario doesn't care and couldn't care less that Marco's rubbing it in his face because now Mario has his own personal guitarist! (That was also really cute)

 

Marco starts playing again and Mario wonders to himself if he's heard this song before because it sounds awfully familiar...

 

Marco utters the first words of the song nervously, 

 

**Wise men say**

**Only fools rush in**

 

But after the initial stage fright passed over him, he noticed that the next line just came to him like he was the one that wrote the lyrics, like he was confessing his unadulterated love to Mario all over again. 

 

**But I can't help falling in love with you**

 

Marco suddenly got really nervous **again** after he sang that one line but it stopped when he saw Mario stare at Marco in admiration and love. He's resting his head on his hand and has his elbow on the bed, looking up at Marco. Marco swore that Mario's eyes lit up the moment that Mario realized that Marco was dedicating this song to HIM and didn’t just randomly pick that song to just sing.

 

It spurs Marco on to sing more and more.

 

**Like a river flows**

**Surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

 

Complicated and really abstract metaphors for life and love never really touched the pair but somehow, it just got to them because Elvis was right in the fact that it **_was_** _meant to be_.

 

**Take my hand**

**Take my life whole too**

 

When he fell in love Mario, Mario got him in _so_ deep.

 

 **If I can’t help falling in love with you** (because Marco couldn’t and Mario couldn’t)

 

All good things come to an end so Marco finishes singing and Mario just smiles at Marco.

 

Mario's face is all blotchy from his snot and his eyes are watering by this point (just for the record, Marco's too) but it didn't matter because Mario was just so beautiful and Marco loved him so much that he had to say it again and again just to comprehend this love.

 

"Mario... I love you." Like he didn't already know that. 

 

"I love you so much, Marco." 

 

“Mmmmmm….” And just as Marco is about to fall asleep, Mario reaches over to kiss Marco. He smiles and whispers into his ear, “Now you’ll have to play me and sing me songs for the rest of our lives.” Not that Marco minded, of course. Now that he thought about it, that actually sounds like a good

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my good bro Elvis for that sweet song Can't Help Falling in Love with You 
> 
>  
> 
> Guys, I appreciate all of the feedback you give me :) :) :) :) :) :) :) and would appreciate some now :) :) :)
> 
> too much scary smiley faces


End file.
